philosophers_stone_warfandomcom-20200213-history
Spells
There are five types of spells. This page lists the various types, and lists the spells available by school. Ritual Spells Ritual Spells are the replacement for mana founts. They grant mana in the same fashion ((detail later)), but each has extra effects. Each day players can prepare one Ritual Spell, and one Ritual Spell from their Spell School. Abjuration: *Alarm *Break Enchantment *Explosive Runes *Mage's Private Sanctum *Magic Circle Conjuration: *Geyser *Mage's Faithful Hound *Major Creation *Secure Shelter *Teleport *Wall of Stone Divination: *Contact Flamel *Prying Eyes *Scrying *Symbol of Revelation Enchantment: *Dominate Person *Feeblemind *Hold Person *Symbol of Sleep Evocation: *Fire Trap *Firefall *Sending *Wall of Ice Illusion: *Dream *False Vision *Mirage Arcana *Phantom Trap *Seeming *Shadow Spell *Symbol of Striking Necromancy: *Nightmare *Raise Dead *Rejuvenate *Shadow Projection *Symbol of Pain Transmutation: *Animal Ability *Fabricate *Overland Flight *Passwall *Symbol of Slowing Defensive Spells Defenisve Spells are generally immediate spells that cast when an enemy Servant attacks your Master. Each day players can prepared one Defensive Spell, and one Defensive Spell from their Spell School. Abjuration: *Dispel Magic *Mage Plate *Repulsion Conjuration: *Dimension Door *Spiked Pit *Summon Decoy Divination: *Detect Scrying *Foresight *True Sight Enchantment: *Betrayal *Confusion *Stun Evocation: *Darkness *Magic Missile Chaff *Resilient Sphere Illusion: *Displacement *Mirror Image *Mislead Necromancy: *Bestow Curse *Exhaustion *Vampiric Touch Transmutation: *Bear's Vigor *Ethereal Jaunt *Newton's Spell Engine Standard Spells Standard Spells are cast as normal. Each player has a number of spell slots equal to their Intelligence. They also gain a number of bonus slots for their spell school, equal to their Int Modifier. Standard Spells each take up two spell slots. Abjuration: *Arrow Shield *Protection from Energy *Resist Energy *Stoneskin Conjuration: *Acid Pit *Acidic Spray *Black Tentacles *Cloudkill *Fiery Shuriken *Hostile Juxtaposition *Hungry Pit *Mad Monkeys *Solid Fog *Summon Monster *Touch of Slime *Web Divination: *Arcane Sight *Locate Creature *Named Arrow *Seek Thoughts Enchantment: *Crushing Despair *Curse of Disgust *Hideous Laughter *Malicious Spite *Mind Fog *Overwhelming Grief *Reckless Infatuation *Smug Narcissism *Suggestion *Terrible Remorse *Unadulterated Loathing Evocation: *Ball Lightning *Chain of Perdition *Cone of Cold *Detonate *Dragon's Breath *Ear-Piercing Scream *Fire Snake *Fireball *Flaming Sphere *Ice Storm *Icy Prison *Lightning Arc *Lightning Bolt *Scorching Ray *Telekinetic Charge *Volcanic Storm *Wall of Fire *Wall of Force *Wall of Sound *Wind Wall Illusion: *Color Spray *Greater Invisibility *Invisibility Sphere *Major Image *Phantasmal Killer *Phantasmal Web *Wandering Star Motes Necromancy: *Blindness/Deafness *Enervation *False Life *Fear *Howling Agony *Ray of Enfeeblment *Ray of Exhaustion *Suffocation *Waves of Fatigue Transmutation: *Baleful Polymorph *Bear's Endurance *Beast Shape *Bull's Strength *Calcific Touch *Cat's Grace *Eagle's Splendor *Elemental Body *Fickle Winds *Fox's Cunning *Haste *Keen Edge *Monstrous Physique *Obsidian Flow *Owl's Wisdom *Polymorph *Rope Trick *Shifting Sand *Slow *Ricochet Shot *Telekinesis *Transmute Rock to Mud *Undead Anatomy *Vermin Shape Utility Spells Utility Spells are cast like Standard Spells, but they only take up one spell slot. Abjuration: *Ablative Barrier *Adjuring Step *Arcane Lock *Cloak of Winds *Cushioning Bands *Dimensional Anchor *Dismissal *Endure Elements *Globe of Invulnerability *Life Bubble *Mage Armor *Miserable Pity *Nondetection *Obscure Object *Peacebond *Protection *Remove Curse *Shield *Shock Shield *True Form *Warding Weapon *Wreath of Blades Conjuration: *Acid Arrow *Aqueous Orb *Create Pit *Corrosive Consumption *Dust of Twilight *Fleshworm Infestation *Fog Cloud *Glitterdust *Grease *Pellet Blast *Phantom Steed *Rain of Frogs *Reloading Hands *Returning Weapon *Secret Chest *Sleet Storm *Slipstream *Stone Call *Summon Storm *Unseen Servant *Web Shelter Divination: *Arcane Eye *Clairaudience/Clairvoyance *Locate Object *Locate Weakness *See Invisibility *Share Memory *Telepathic Bond Enchantment: *Bestow Weapon Proficiency *Bungle *Charm Monster *Compassionate Ally *Control Summoned Creature *Delay Pain *Geas *Heroism *Lock Gaze *Memory Lapse *Moment of Greatness *Oppressive Boredom *Qualm *Rage *Tactical Acumen *Touch of Idiocy *Unnatural Lust Evocation: *Burning Gaze *Burning Hands *Campfire Wall *Continual Flame *Darkness *Daylight *Defensive Shock *Distracting Cacophony *Draconic Reservoir *Elemental Aura *Elemental Touch *Fire Breath *Fire Shield *Force Punch *Frigid Touch *Frost Fall *Hydraulic Torrent *Interposing Hand *Magic Missile *Pain Strike *Pilfering Hand *Protective Penumbra *River of Wind *Shatter *Shout *Sonic Thrust *Spontaneous Immolation *Tiny Hut *Twilight Knife *Vitriolic Mist Illusion: *Blur *Disguise *Ghostly Disguise *Haunting Mists *Illusion of Calm *Illusory Wall *Loathsome Veil *Mad Hallucination *Magic Aura *Magic Mouth *Minor Image *Misdirection *Negative Reaction *Rainbow Pattern *Shadow Weapon *Simulacrum *Symbol of Mirroring *Ventriloquism *Vision of Hell Necromancy: *Absorb Toxicity *Blight *Brow Gasher *Command Undead *Contagion *Cure Serious Wounds *Decomose Corpse *Gentle Repose *Halt Undead *Healing Thief *Interrogation *Pernicious Poison *Plague Carrier *Possess Object *Ray of Sickening *Restore Corpse *Sands of Time *Sculpt Corpse *Spectral Hand *Unshakeable Chill Transmutation: *Accelerate Poison *Adoration *Alter Self *Alter Winds *Animal Aspect *Animal Growth *Animate Rope *Ant Haul *Anthropomorphic Animal *Badger's Ferocity *Blink *Break *Burrow *Dancing Lantern *Darkvision *Disfiguring Touch *Echolocation *Enlarge Person *Enter Image *Eruptive Pustules *Excruciating Deformation *Expeditious Excevation *Expeditious Retreat *Flame Arrow *Forced Quiet *Fly *Gaseous Form *Gravity Bow *Hostile Levitation *Kinetic Reverberation *Knock *Liberating Command *Longshot *Magic Weapon *Make Whole *Masterwork Transformation *Mirror Strike *Plant Shape *Pup Shape *Pyrotechniques *Reduce Person *Resinous Skin *Ride the Waves *Sculpt Simulacrum *Shrink Item *Silk to Steel *Snapdragon Fireworks *Spider Climb *Staggering Fall *Stone Fist *Strangling Hair *Touch Injection *Touch of Gracelessness *Transmute Mud to Rock *Treasure Stitching *Twisted Space *Unerring Weapon *Versatile Weapon *Vocal Alteration *Water Breathing *Whispering Wind *Youthful Appearance Cantrips Cantrips can be cast an infinite number of times a day. A player may prepare five different cantrips per day. Abjuration: *Arcane Mark *Hold Portal *Resistance Conjuration: *Acid Splash *Corrosive Touch *Icicle Dagger *Obscuring Mist *Stumble Gap *Summon Minor Monster Divination: *Anticipate Peril *Detect Magic *Detect Poison *Detect Secret Doors *Detect Undead *Read Magic *See Alignment *True Strike Enchantment: *Unprepared Combatant Evocation: *Dancing Lights *Flare Burst *Floating Disk *Hydraulic Push *Light *Ray of Frost *Shocking Grasp *Spark Illusion: *Ghost Sound *Haunted Fey Aspect *Prestidigitation Necromancy: *Bleed *Chill Touch *Disrupt Undead *Touch of Fatigue Transmutation: *Feather Fall *Jump *Mage Hand *Mending *Message *Open/Close *Polypurpose Panacea